Detective Pikachu
Detective Pikachu is the main protagonist in the 2019 film Pokemon: Detective Pikachu and one of the main protagonists in The Plushy Movie 3: Patamon's Awakening, pt. 2 and The Plushy Movie 4-7. Role In LittleBigPlanet 10: Apocalypse, when the New Avengers and the Prophecied Ones traveled back into the past, they meet up with Pikachu, who possibly has an answer for the Humaritts that are still operational. He has a hunch for the missing memories of Mystique. But Pikachu has to fight against Apocalypse and his 4 horsemen of the Apocalypse to get to the memories. In The Plushy Movie 3: Patamon's Awakening, pt. 2, his world, half of it, has been extincted by Thanos. Now he has to find answers. He meets up with Dumbo, who tells him that his mother has been taken away by Thanos. He'll still need to find answers. Dumbo calls him Little Mouse when he's leaving. He got confused by that. But, he starting to have some feelings towards Dumbo. He doesn't know why. He gets captured by General Sweet Mayhem, who sends him and the others to the Sistar System, that is ruled by Queen Watevra Wata-Nabi. At one point, he gives Dumbo the key that Joy and the others has been looking for. After they heard that the world is in trouble, Detective Pikachu and the others, with Sweet Mayhem and Watevra Wata-Nabi, to save the world from the Future Patamon. After they came back to Earth, they go into the Mirror World to face the Queen of Darkness and Drosselmeyer. But Yuuko Ichihara has taken control of the world. After Tenma Tsukamoto destroyed the IT and causing Yuuko to be killed, Pikachu grabs the Infinity Gauntlet that Yuuko has and he restored only some of the worlds. In The Plushy Movie 4: The Case of Pikachu, Pikachu lives a normal life until he meets Dream, a bear doll that looks like Joy. She tells Pikachu that the prophecy isn't over yet. But now, Laetitia tells the Prophecied Ones that the only way to fulfill the prophecy is to find the Truth. But first, they must possess Firstary, Secondary and Thirstary to know the Truth. Pikachu gets possessed by The Rockmaster and opens a portal to Hell, where he unleashed the Rockmaster. Pikachu now doesn't know if he trusts himself. But Dumbo helps him through his trauma. Pikachu starts to fall in love with Dumbo. In The Plushy Movie 5: Dark Moon, Pikachu has a nightmare, which is also an illusion, caused by the Rockmaster. He shows Pikachu the screaming people in the walls and floors to scare him. After the end of the nightmare, Demar, the creation the Rockmaster made, tries to take his head off, but he woke up just in time before he did. In The Plushy Movie: Extinction, the High Table, an organization led by The Adjudicator, goes after the Prophecied Ones, just for Secondary. In The Plushy Movie: The Truth, Pikachu loses it and tries to hurt Dream. But eventually he sees what happens and goes to the Truth to stop the Adjudicator. They stopped the Adjudicator from taking over the world and dies. Dumbo avenges his death and goes home after Laetitia tells them that they should not cross paths with each other when the worlds has collided. Others Detective Pikachu's also in half of the LittleBigPlanet series, The Plushy Show, Plushy Dimensions and Plushy Battle Royale 2. Category:Characters